gagfilmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Annoying Orange: Going Walnuts
Going Walnuts is the 39th episode of The Annoying Orange series. This episode features a walnut. Transcript Orange: (singing) You know I'm orange, I'm orange, I'm really, really orange. And, the whole world ask to answer, right now, just to tell you once again, who's orange. (laughs and sigh) Hey! Didn't see you sittin' there! Uhhhh..... Walnut: Yes? Orange: What are you? Walnut: I'm a walnut? Orange: Hey, hey Walnut! Walnut: (sigh) What? Orange: Walnut, hey! Walnut: What? Orange: Knock knock! Walnut: Who's there? Orange: Knock knock! Walnut: I already said "Who's there?". Orange: Knock knock! Walnut: Look, dude, knock it off. Orange: Knock knock! Walnut: Who is it, already? Orange: Knock knock! Walnut: You know what? I don't care! I don't care, who's at the door! Orange: Knock knock! Walnut: (growl) Who is it, already?! Orange: Cash. Walnut: Cash? Cash who? Orange: Cash who? I thought you're a walnut! (laughs) Walnut: (sighs) Orange: Jeez, you really need to come out of your shell. (laughs) Walnut: I'm a nut, not a turtle. Orange: You're a nut? And, thay say I'm crazy. (laughs) Hey, hey Walnut! Walnut: If this is another knock knock joke,-- Orange: You look familiar. Walnut: Dude, I'm a walnut. Orange: Do I know you from somewhere? Walnut: No, no, I--I think I'd remember that. Orange: Oooh! I know, you're the guy that lives inside Lizardberry! (record scratches) Walnut: What? Orange: Don't you remember? (in the flashback) Orange: Hey, hey Lizardberry! Hey! Avocado: Hey, for the last time, I'm not a lizardberry! Orange: Hey, Lizardberry! Hey! Avocado: WHAT?! Orange: Knife! (Dane grabs an avocado, he sliced avocado in half, and Avocado's screaming) Orange: Whoa! That guy's gonna be dino-soar, in the morning. (laughs) Oooh! Ow! (Dane pulls the avocado pit out of the avocado's body, and avocado pit falls down on the counter) Avocado Pit: Free wily! Orange: What the heck?! Avocado Pit: Hey, how's it goin'? Orange & Avocado Pit: (screaming) (end of flashback) Walnut: What are you talking about?! That was an avocado, you idiot! Orange: You're an avocado? Is that why lizardberry eat you? Walnut: No, I'm a walnut! Orange: Wingnut? Walnut: WALNUT!! Orange: Walrus? Walnut: WALL-NUT!!! Orange: Oh, Walnut. Is that why you're so hard to crack? (laughs) Walnut: Hey, don't even joke about that, man! Have you ever seen a nut cracker? Orange: Well, duh, he's right over there. Nut Cracker: (insane laughter) Orange: Good thing, he has a straitjacket. Walnut: (sigh) No, a nut cracker. You've never heard of a nut cracker? Orange: Nut Cracker? Sweet! Walnut: No, it's not sweet! It's a death steeling pair of metal tons that'll split your head right open! Do you even know what that sounds like?! Orange: Knock knock! Walnut: It's not a joke, man! I'm telling you, it's the worst way to go! Orange: Knock knock! Walnut: (growls angrily) Orange: Knock knock! Walnut: What do you want?!! Orange: Knock knock! Walnut: AHHH!! WHO IS IT, ALREADY?!!!! Orange: Squirrel. Walnut: Squirrel? Squirrel who? Orange: Squirrel! (Squirrel eats a walnut) Walnut: (screaming) (end rolls)﻿ Category:Annoying Orange episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Gagfilms Wiki